That Summer
by The Tal
Summary: AU. Songfic. Sesshoumaru was looking forward to relaxing after graduation. Instead, his father sends him to help out a family friend on a farm. Sesshoumaru expects summer hell. Is there any way it can turn into a hell of a summer?  SK
1. Jobs and Summer Should Not Mix

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha and co. or the song "That Summer" by Garth Brooks.

That Summer

"Gah! 'You need a summer job,' he says… 'She's an old family friend and helping her out would be a good way to spend your summer,' he says… Well Dad, did you even ask me if I wanted to spend my summer wasting away on some kami-forsaken farm helping an old bat?" The silver-haired youth grumbled as he loaded up his baggage into the train compartment. He pointedly ignored the small group that were hovering in the background, come to see him off.

When the cart previously loaded with baggage was empty, the tall man who shared his son's features stepped forward, laying a hand on the teen's shoulders. "Look, Sesshoumaru, I know you're not happy with me…" The older man chose to ignore the "Oh, really, you figured that out?" from his son. "But the Higurashi family has been very kind to us over the years. Please, Sesshoumaru, just spend this one summer on the Higurashi farm and help Higurashi-san out."

"Why couldn't Inuyasha be the one to get exiled for the summer?" Sesshoumaru pouted. He certainly did not want to go to some backwoods farm for the summer and milk cows… or something. Sesshoumaru was 200 years old (19 in human years), darn it, and after FINALLY graduating from school (because society measured in terms of human years, so therefore it was a really, really long school term), he wanted to be able to spend his time freely.

The older demon raised an eyebrow. "First, it is not exile. It is a matter of honor that you help Higurashi-san out after the kindness her family has shown ours. Second, Inuyasha has yet to pass the tenth grade, and this summer, must attend extra schooling. Last, you are behaving as a child. It is merely three months that Higurashi-san needs help while the rest of her family is away attending to other matters of great importance. You _will_ be on your best behavior, and if I hear one word of you acting childish and not helping Higurashi-san, I will arrange it so that you spend all of winter in your full youkai form and invite ALL of the neighborhood children to give you a makeover EVERY day."

Sesshoumaru almost whimpered at the thought. "Fine… I'll go, but there had better be some damn good reward waiting for me when I return."

"Depending on your behavior, we shall see. It is almost time for you train to leave, so board it quickly. Remember to write a letter home every so often. And also remember… Winter. Big Fluffy Dog. Makeover."

"… I will remember, father."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say anything else, and chose to ignore his father's cheerful farewells, as well as his younger half-brother's or stepmother's waves. Instead, as the train pulled away from the station, he directed his eyes towards the horizon, gazing blankly into the distance. Mood quite bleak, Sesshoumaru sulked as the miles passed between his home and his unwanted destination.

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on Dokuga. Yes, Sesshy is OOC. This is a songfic based on Garth Brooks' "That Summer," and I'm trying to put Sesshy in the role the song has them in. If you are curious as to where the lyrics are, please see my profile for my stance on lyrics in fics. If you know how the song ends... well, please don't ruin it for anyone else. While I will follow the general flow of the song, I still reserve the right to throw curveballs at you that AREN'T mentioned in the song :3

Happy Reading!

Tal


	2. Destination: Hell

Disclaimer: I own only my mind. And sometimes that's in doubt.

Chapter 2: Destination: Hell

Sesshoumaru slowly came to, blinking furiously. Looking around, he realized where he was…on a train to hell. Which had, apparently, reached its fiery destination.

"Hey, this is your stop, ain't it?"

The inyoukai eyed the conductor who came in. "If you mean Podunk, Nowhere, then yes, it is my stop."

Muttering something about "young demon punks," the conductor helped Sesshoumaru take down his baggage, and led him to the train door. "Watch your step. Farewell!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the conductor as the train started again, going forward to his next stop. He sneezed and waved his hands at the smoke coming out, and then looked around the station.

It was a sad little spot, with only a few benches (empty), a ticket booth (staffed by a sleeping employee) and a small chalkboard that had "Arrivals" and "Departures" on it, and Sesshoumaru's train information under "Arrivals." Nothing else was on the chalkboard. Apparently, this station did not get much traffic.

Speaking of, Sesshoumaru did not see who was supposed to pick him up. It appeared he was the only living being, besides the sleeping staffer, in the small station. Bad mood going worse, Sesshoumaru dragged his bags to a dilapidated bench that was facing the outside and the small country road leading to the station, and sat down to wait.

Thirty minutes later, when Sesshoumaru was about to start walking _somewhere_ out of sheer boredom, he spotted a cloud of dust in the distance. Sesshoumaru stood up, certain that this must be his carriage to summer hell.

Sure enough, a small pickup stopped in front of the station, and a woman got out. Sesshoumaru guessed that she was around thirty or so, dressed simply in faded blue jeans, boots, and a plain t-shirt. Her black hair was in a ponytail, and her tanned face was easy to see from the short distance.

"I am sorry I am late, Taisho-san. Your father told me the wrong time."

Sesshoumaru grunted, annoyed. "Probably on purpose."

The lady smiled. "Yes, that does sound like something Toga-san would do. You are Sesshoumaru, correct?"

"Yes. And what is your name?"

"I'm Kagome. I'm sure you must be tired of sitting around here… let's get you loaded up, and I'll drive you to the farm."

"Hn."

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on Dokuga. Yes, Sesshy is OOC. That's because the song this fic was inspired by/takes some of its plot from is Garth Brooks' "That Summer." It's a great song, you should definitely listen to it. Don't, however, make the mistake of thinking that the way the song ends will be exactly the same as how this fic ends... I reserve the right to throw some plot curveballs at you :3

Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Reading!

Tal


	3. Hell Has Cows

Chapter 3: Hell Has Cows

Sesshoumaru worked very, very hard on not letting the displeasure show on his face. Beside him, the woman, Kagome kept… chattering. He wasn't sure, but Sesshoumaru thought she was explaining that her grandfather was on a cruise, her mother was on a trip to some foreign country he didn't catch the name of, and her brother was at some obscure boarding school, so she was all alone on the farm and wasn't it great of him to come and help out for the summer?

No, it wasn't. Sesshoumaru would have much preferred to spend all summer at home, either sleeping in or doing other such things that didn't qualify as work.

"Well, here we all! Higurashi Farm! It's not much, but it's home."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the large house. While not as large as his… _rightful_ home, he supposed it would do. He assumed, since he did not see an outhouse, that there was plumbing inside. Well, he admitted to himself… it wasn't TOTAL hell.

"Let's get you settled into your room, and then I'll show you around. I've set aside a room on the second floor for you… It's got a great view, and a comfortable bed. If you want to switch, just let me know."

"I am sure it will be fine."

Kagome glanced at the inuyoukai, and noticed the look on your face. "You don't really want to be here, do you?"

Sesshoumaru was torn… tell her the truth and face his father's wrath, or don't? "No, really, I…"

"Liar," Kagome interrupted with a small smile. "Let me guess… If I know Toga-san, he heard me talking about how I'll be all alone this summer, and decided that I needed help. So he volunteered you, spouted something about family honor, and then told ME that you had chosen to come here because you wanted to."

Golden eyes blinked. "Your guess sounds… eerily accurate. I did not know you did not request help, but that sounds exactly like something my father would do."

Kagome sighed, silently cursing Taisho-san. "Look, I'm sorry you got roped into this. I could have done everything on my own."

"But now, you will not." Sesshoumaru replied simply, aware that if he took the easy way out, his father would kill him. "What type of farm is this?"

The older woman smiled at him, unwilling to admit that his help would be greatly appreciated. "Well, we mostly plant and sell wheat. We do have some cattle to breed and sell on the side, but it's mostly wheat that we take care of."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. Now, where shall I set my luggage?"

As the pair walked off to the main house, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Compared to others? No."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "That was directed against me, wasn't it?"

Sesshoumaru merely smirked and walked into the house, ignoring the indignant older woman behind him. The summer was already looking up.

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on Dokuga. This fic is based on (but not a carbon copy of) Garth Brooks' "That Summer." The other characters, you should darn well know by now they're not mine. Hope you're enjoying!

Happy Reading!

Tal


	4. Days Go By

Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten by now that I own nothing...

Chapter 4: Days Go By

The first week or so, as Sesshoumaru expected, was hell. For one, there was no good reason for anyone to be up before the sun. Yet, for that first week, Kagome had knocked on Sesshoumaru's door at _least_ an hour before the sun was to rise, got him up (the first two times, cold water was involved. After that, the threat of repetition was enough) and then led him to the stereotypical red barn to take care of the cows. By the time the sun was up, the cows had been fed, milked, and driven out to the grazing field, and Sesshoumaru thought he would eat every hamburger for the rest of his life with a sort of vindictive pleasure.

After that, the day passed in various tasks… making sure the wheat fields, still growing, were supplied with water and the scarecrows were still standing, or repairing the cattle fence, or mucking out the stalls, or riding out to check to see the cattle were still standing on the two horses the farm did have… By the end of the day, after the cattle had been driven back to the barn (and wasn't that a _fun_ task to learn how to do? Sesshoumaru thought Kagome nearly died laughing the first few times he tried, before she took over and showed him how it was supposed to be done) and milked and fed and settled down, Sesshoumaru was ready to collapse into bed.

But before he could, there was dinner to be made, and it couldn't be eaten in silence, so Sesshoumaru used what remaining brain power he had left for the pleasant conversation. It was during one of the dinner conversations that he learned Kagome was not, as he thought, merely single, but a widower.

"You were married?" Sesshoumaru asked in shock, eyes glancing at Kagome's left hand. There was only a very slight tan line on her ring finger, but nothing else.

Kagome smiled a bit painfully. "Yes… His name was Hojo."

Gulping down some water, Sesshoumaru waited to hear more, but when none was forthcoming, his curiosity was peaked. "If I may ask… what happened?"

She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "Hojo went out during a thunderstorm on one of the horses to fix a broken part of the cattle fence. He was on his way back when I guess a particularly loud thunderclap spooked his horse. The doctors said he broke his neck and… that was it."

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said quietly, eyes looking down his plate.

"Not your fault," Kagome assured the teen. "It's been three years… and Hojo wouldn't want me to mourn him forever."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Maybe I should follow that advice."

Kagome's voice was soft and understanding as she drew out the story of how Sesshoumaru's mother died during an operation to remove cancer, and how he still didn't like his step-mother Izayoi, even though it had been ten years since.

The two stayed up talking perhaps a little longer that night than was wise, considering they were on a farm and would have to rise before the sun, but they both went to bed that night, feeling as if the other, perhaps, understood.

* * *

A/N: For those who are wondering... Kagome's about 28-30 years of age. Sesshy is, as I've established, around the 19 years of human mentality. And since demons mature slower, he's about 200 years old. But still considered 19. I wanted to write a fic where Kagome was the older one :3

Hope you enjoyed, and Happy Reading!

Tal


	5. Thunderous Night

5. Thunderous Night

Sesshoumaru, day's responsibilities complete, stretched on the porch swing. He would never have thought, in the beginning, that he'd actually feel good after a hard day's work. After a month and a half, Sesshoumaru had _finally_ gotten the hang of waking up before dawn and working hard until a bit after the sun set. The long hours of physical work found Sesshoumaru feeling fitter than ever, which was odd, because he wasn't exactly a couch potato before this.

Watching idly as a storm rolled in, with flashes of lightning and distant peals of thunder, Sesshoumaru reflected that he didn't expect to feel so peaceful either. Before, he had seen storms as a nuisance to his plans. Working on a farm that depended on the water for the crops and the grass for the cows, however, changed his views. Now he saw it as a welcome break from the usual sunny days and clear nights, and as a refreshing event, instead of an event-ruiner.

"Hey, watching the storm?" Sesshoumaru turned, and saw Kagome leaning against the doorframe to the house, holding a cup of coffee. She offered it to him, and he breathed in the steam.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how my views on rain have changed." Sesshoumaru sipped at his mug.

Absent-mindedly continuing the conversation, Sesshoumaru wondered why in the world Kagome was wearing a dress now, of all times. Usually she'd spend all day in jeans, a t-shirt, and boots. But now… Sesshoumaru eyed the dress, and realized it was a few years out of style… and the tighter fit, not that he was complaining because Kagome was still a beautiful woman, showed that she hadn't worn the dress in quite a while.

Sesshoumaru looked up into Kagome's face as she laughed gently. That wasn't her usual laugh, he noted. Her normal laugh was not gentle, but more like the laugh people use when they see another do something particularly stupid. He should know; he'd been the cause of that laugh quite a few times at the beginning of the summer when he messed up a lot.

And her eyes… Sesshoumaru was sure that he wasn't imagining that her gaze was softer as well. Her dark blue eyes did not drill into his the way they usually did. Instead, they caressed in their gaze, softly and tenderly, almost hungrily.

Oh. OH! Sesshoumaru, while still considered a teen by demon standards (even though he was 200 years old, stupid slow demon maturation), recognized that the storm was not the only reason the air felt heavy. It held a hunger that even he could recognize. And it was generating from the older woman in front of him who had just placed her hand on his arm.

He hadn't been paying much attention to what they had been talking about (perhaps he should have been, Sesshoumaru admitted), but he couldn't ignore the fact that Kagome had stood from the porch swing and was looking at him with those eyes… "What are you doing?" He had to ask. Well, of course, on one hand it was quite obvious what she was doing… Sesshoumaru wanted to know why.

"Watching a storm is all well and good…" And here, Kagome's eyes glanced hungrily at him, and Sesshoumaru gulped. "… But it's more fun to be a part of the storm, to feel the thunder in your bones and chase the lighting from the sky."

"Huh?"

And Kagome plucked the empty coffee mug from his suddenly nerveless fingers, set it down on the porch, and placed her hand where the mug had just been. She pulled him out of the swing, and lacing her fingers with his, led him off the porch. "Come with me." He was surprised when his legs walked, as at that moment, he was quite sure he had forgotten _how_ to walk.

Oh.

* * *

A/N: Originally posted on Dokuga. I used a lot more lyrics in this chapter as part of the story. So if you recognize it, it belongs to Garth Brooks' "That Summer."


	6. Storm of Our Own Making

Note: Artificial Citrus-y flavor ahead. It's more like an orange flavor than lemon or lime. Sorry for those who wanted either of those.

6. Storm of Our Own Making

Sesshoumaru wished right now that his father had not made him cut his hair before coming out for the summer. Yes, it was long, impractical for farm work, and as his dad said, made him look like a hippie… but it would have covered him a little bit at this moment.

Then again, the summer wind all around them would have made his cover… less than ideal. His shortened hair was already being teased back and forth as it was.

At least the wind was trying to cool him down. He was valiantly trying to look away from the woman in front of him, seeing as… well, she was in the same state he was. And it was… maybe hard wasn't the best choice of words… difficult, maybe, to keep his eyes on her face.

A face that moved closer, which meant the body the face was attached to moved closer and… gulp. Sesshoumaru really, really tried not to think of how nothing was between them… except the night, wind, and his own inhibitions.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered in the youkai's sensitive ear, and watched, fascinated, as it twitched. That twitch preceded a full body shudder. Interesting.

He hated to admit it, but… " 'v nvrrr"

"Speak up, Sesshoumaru, I couldn't understand you at all."

If Kagome hadn't been very, very near Sesshoumaru, she wouldn't have heard when Sesshoumaru spoke again, enunciating, but just as soft. "I've never…."

"Ah." Kagome processed the fact. Then, just as softly, whispered back "That's alright."

Now, Sesshoumaru had already learned many things at his time on the farm. For instance, cows did not like to feel cold hands in the morning. It aggravated them and made them very uncooperative. Or the fact that cows were harder to herd than old westerns made it look. Much harder.

At this point in time, Sesshoumaru was about to learn a number of lessons. First of which was that Kagome had some mysterious power to change how her skin felt. He knew, for sure, that Kagome's hands were normally like leather in roughness. Sesshoumaru had watched her handle bales of hay at times without gloves, and knew that her hands were tough. What he didn't expect was for her touch to feel like velvet against his skin. How she did it… he was baffled.

He also learned that Kagome was right. It was much more fun to be a part of the storm, to feel the thunder. And then, as he looked up, noticing the lightning racing across the sky behind her, he found that there was a different storm in her eyes, one that he was sure were in his own.

A/N: Originally posted on Dokuga. Again, sorry to those who might have been expecting a lemon or even a lime. I don't write those, nor do I feel like I should. I hope you enjoyed it regardless of the absence of a real citrus flavor. Only one more chapter left!


	7. Summer Sun, Something's Begun

Note: I couldn't resist this title. It's from Grease. Now, on to the last chapter of "That Summer"!

7. Summer Sun, Something's Begun

He watched the raindrops roll down the window with some annoyance. Ever since that summer five years ago, he had never seen any type of storm the same way. As soon as he heard thunder, or saw lightning, his mind went back to that time, that place. And sometimes, even without the aid of a storm the memories came rushing back.

Sesshoumaru still remembered the lessons he had been taught. The best way to wash off sweat was during the rain… or, if there were no storms around, the shower worked just as well, but not as much fun. Moonlight coming through curtains _was_ enough light to see by, and lace was not the only appealing fabric that a woman could wear.

Perhaps it was the way these lessons were taught that interfered with every other time he attempted to… tutor someone else. Every time he held someone else, he saw _her _face. Well, except when he was holding one of his friends' babies… but even then, she lingered in the back of his mind. It was supremely annoying.

He couldn't even look at a wheat field anymore, or, for that matter, walk by the bread aisle in the grocery store without feeling phantom arms wrapping around him. Sesshoumaru had to force his college roommate to buy bread, and refused to explain for five years, much to Kouga's irritation.

Three of those years after _that_ summer were spent getting his graduate degree. Most people were surprised and disbelieving that a person could get a graduate degree in the time it took some people to get an associate's. They had apparently never met a determined inuyoukai. In three years, he took double loads of classes during fall and spring semesters, and a full load during the two summer sessions. It was a good thing that his demon heritage finally kicked in and lessened his need for sleep and sharpened his mental abilities.

Sesshoumaru started amassing his fortune in the last two years, while working on his professional degree. It seemed as if people were willing to pay good money for the hangover cure he developed. Who knew? The royalties off of selling the concoction were invested wisely, and before he walked across the stage the last time, he had enough money to live very comfortably for quite a few years.

And yet… despite all of his accomplishments, despite his father's pride, or his brother's envy… Sesshoumaru felt nothing. The degrees were a good sign of accomplishment, but what use were they when he didn't want to do anything with them? He was now rich, but what good was the money when nothing he could buy would satisfy the emptiness within?

He couldn't find the answers to his questions, which led him to this point. Ignoring the rain, he stepped out of his car, and walked purposefully to the front door.

When it opened at his knock, Sesshoumaru ignored the other faces. He didn't care about the young man, old woman, or the even older man. No, his eyes were only for the face of the woman who opened the door, her dark blue eyes widening with surprise, and then, delight.

"I heard that the Higurashi Farm could use some help this summer. If it is alright with you, I believe I still have much to learn."

A joyful smile spread slowly on Kagome's face. "Well then, come on in. I'll do my best to teach you."

"I will be a model student," He assured her. What Sesshoumaru failed to mention was he had no intention of leaving until he learned everything.

At the end of that summer, Sesshoumaru determined that he still had more to learn. And after a whole year of "learning", Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to make an excuse and just gave her a ring.

When it stormed on their wedding day, their guests were surprised when they didn't even complain, but simply smiled, eyes full of secrets as they said their vows. And later that night, Sesshoumaru was quizzed on his lessons. He aced the test.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of "That Summer"! The whole fic was inspired by Garth Brooks' song of the same name, and I encourage you to listen to it. I used creative license to change the ending from the song, but I got a lot of the plot FROM the song. I hope you enjoyed it! This fic was originally posted on Dokuga, and I transferred it over here for your enjoyment.


End file.
